Reunited
by lrigD
Summary: What happens after someone really dies in the universe of Harry Potter?


He looked around in surprise

He looked around in surprise. Where was he? How had he come here? This place didn't look familiar. It looked like an empty Great Hall, but without the enchanted ceiling, without the people he had seen before. No tables stood on the stone floor, and he could sense nothing at all, not a single emotion. The Great Hall had always been filled with feelings. In his own time, he felt pleasure, reassurance and happiness in its people. Last time he had visited it, the place had been flooding with tears, desperation, sadness, but also a strange feeling of solidarity. They were in this together...  
They had been in it together, he realised, now thinking back at his last moments. He had felt anger going through him. He saw Antonin Dolohov, grinning madly at him and making the feared movements with his wand... And then there was coldness. No more feeling, no more thoughts, no more images. Just a terrible cold. Then the swooshing sound, and finding himself here.  
He forced his thoughts back to Dolohov. What had happened? He remembered duelling with Dolohov, and suddenly he froze in his thoughts. Tonks. Dora. She had been there – fighting Dolohov, just as he had, until... What had happened to her? Was she ... here, too? He looked around, but still didn't see any other living soul.  
Living. That was the problem – he wasn't living any more. Dolohov had killed him by using Avada Kedavra. He was here, in ... heaven? He had never believed in heaven, or anything like it. Sure, magic made afterlife more attractive, and more exciting, but could it provide the dead with a whole new world? He didn't think so.  
Still... He definitely still _felt_ alive and okay. Was he okay? He surveyed himself for a moment, and was surprised to find that no pains tortured him. He had always carried a scar of his transformations with him, but it seemed to be gone now.  
He relaxed a little, but kept aware. Years of war had usually prevented him from feeling safe.  
Suddenly he felt a small jolt of excitement. If he was indeed dead, and –his heart gave a little leap, as far as it could- he was in heaven, then maybe there were more people. Dobby, Mad-Eye, and there were probably more who had died in the Battle... And maybe –his heart gave another leap- even further back, Dumbledore, Sirius, and ... Lily and James?  
He started walking towards the obvious place: the heavy wooden door at the end of the strange room. It stood ajar and he could see a strange light shining behind it. He carefully walked through it and looked around.

An open space. Trees and bushes were illuminated in the light. And people. Dozens, hundreds of people, walking like little ants and standing in groups. Were this people who had died? He looked around for familiar faces, but was disappointed. Obviously, these people were wizards and witches. Most of them wore the right clothes and they just didn't _look_ like Muggles. But he had hoped for something more. He started walking towards the nearest group, watching the people carefully as he approached. They eyed him suspicously for a moment, and he could see they were judging him. Apparently he wasn't interesting enough, because they turned away again and continued their conversation.  
"Remus," he suddenly heard a voice. He turned around so quickly he almost lost his balance. Looking up, he saw a face that lifted his mood. Mad-Eye. Alastor. He was coming towards him, looking quite relaxed and unconcerned, though his magical eye was casting weary looks around. "Alastor," Remus said relieved. "There's some people who'd want to see you," Mad-Eye growled, not taking his normal eye off Remus.

"Where am I?" Remus asked, without his normal subtlety. Mad-Eye gave a barking laugh, a laugh that reminded Remus of someone else – but before he had time to think about that, Mad-Eye answered. "Surely you've figured that out by now? They're over there." He pointed at a bunch of trees.

"Mad-Eye, have you seen Tonks here?" Remus asked, no longer able to control the question that had been on his mind ever since he arrived here. "No," Mad-Eye said honestly. "But that's not so hard, seeing the amount of people. They're waiting." And he walked away.  
Remus walked in the direction Mad-Eye had indicated. He had no idea who were waiting, but he had a hope... An impossible hope? After all, it was two years ago... And even longer ago, sixteen long years... Remus sighed. He really wanted to see Dora, to hold her in her arms, to have her here. But apparently she wasn't here. Remus wasn't sure whether he should be happy or sad about that. It meant she wasn't dead – but not here to join him, either.  
He was near the trees now. It was less crowded here and the people stood in silent groups, not walking around much. Just then a small group of people appeared out of the larger group, walking fast towards him. Two dark men, huge smiles on their faces, as they approached their old friend and gave him a bear hug. Remus could not believe it; his old friends, his dead friends... The Marauders. Re-united?  
Finally they let go of him and Remus looked in the familiar faces. Sirius looked much younger than he had looked when Remus had last seen him, during that dreadful night in the Ministry. His black hair was clean and just like it had been before; his grey eyes looked alive, despite Sirius's current state of being. Remus was immediately reminded of Harry when he looked at James. They were of about the same height, they both had the same way of walking, their hair as untidy as it had ever been... The only differences were James's hazel eyes, which shone brightly in his young face, and the big smile on his face. Remus hadn't seen that smile on Harry's face for a long time – too long, in Remus's opinion. Harry – what had happened to him? But his thoughts were cut off by Sirius.  
"Moony... Where are you?" Sirius grinned at him, and Remus grinned back, not being fully able to cope with this. He had his friends back, at last. His face fell when he realized that one was still missing – Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauder. But he wasn't a friend anymore; his betrayal had cost him that.  
"Remus! You've got no idea how long I've waited for you here," James said, looking rather serious. "How have you been?"

"Well, not really well lately, have I?" Remus answered with a smile. "Death usually is something good to happen to anyone." James looked at him, and so did Sirius.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. "How come you're... here?"  
Remus told them the whole story. His old friends were good listeners – making the right sounds at the right time, grinning when they needed to. James smiled broadly when he heard about his son's role in all this. "Knew he'd be great," he muttered.

Sirius gave him a friendly punch and said: "You knew that already, so let's just listen to Moony, shall we?"  
Both of them got angry when they heard who had killed Remus. Dolohov and the Marauders had always had a hateful relationship.  
When Remus explained what had happened during his last moments, he couldn't go on. He looked away and blinked, trying to keep his tears back. "It's okay, Moony," James said, still rather serious, unlike what Remus remembered of him. Sirius just looked at him.

"Dora..." Remus stuttered. "She was there, too... I don't know what happened to her..."

"Dora?" James said eagerly. "A woman? You... Wow! Got married?"

"Became a father, too", Remus said proudly.

"Congratulations!" James said, before realising what he just had done. "Sorry", he muttered ashamed.

"That's okay", Remus answered. "He'll have a life. I hope he knows what his father died for. And... Harry is his godfather."

"You made my son godfather?" James roared, shooting a quick glance towards Sirius, who was oddly quiet, "good! Is he doing well?"

"He didn't have much time to fulfil his duty as godfather," Remus said, thinking back. "He was busy with-"  
At that time, they heard a distant _bang_ and their surroundings went white. "What..." Remus heard Sirius shout. "Prongs? Moony?"

"I'm here", Remus called back.  
He landed softly on forest ground. Looking around, he realized where he was. Hogwarts. He saw Sirius, James and Lily, standing nearby. Remus watched Lily for a short moment. She looked fine, like she had, but there was a definite air of sadness around her, mixed with pride.

--

Then he saw Harry. He looked exhausted and sad; however, his face lifted when he saw his company. His mother looked at him, achingly, trying to see every detail of him. Then she spoke. "You've been so brave," she said in that soft voice Remus knew so well.  
Harry looked at her without saying anything. James spoke next, told Harry what we all felt.  
"Does it hurt?" Harry looked ashamed at having asked that question, but Sirius had enough subtlety not to mention that. "Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. He looked a bit tense now, more than before, but still grinning. Remus wondered if he was thinking back at his own death, too. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," Remus added.  
"I didn't want you to die." He looked around. "Any of you. I'm sorry-",he looked at Remus, "-right after you'd had your son... Remus, I'm sorry-"

"I am sorry too," Remus answered. "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life." Remus really meant these words. He knew it was going to be tough for his son, growing up in a word without parents, dead parents, one of which had been known as a werewolf... A world, on its way to rebuild itself. A lighter, happier world, with the always present darkness gone.  
"Until the very end," he heard James say, and he forced himself back from the thoughts about Dora he had had. Remus was sure she was dead now; otherwise Harry would have acted differently.  
"They won't be able to see you?" Harry asked. No one had to ask who "they" were.

"We are part of you," answered Sirius, and Remus realized that was true. "Invisible to anyone else." Harry looked at Lily, then said: "stay close to me" in a voice that made him shiver. A determined voice. Remus knew what that meant, and he feared for Harry's friends. But he knew it was necessary. And they set off.  
Walking felt comfortable, even though their destination wasn't. Remus was reunited with the people he cared most for now; no matter what the circumstances were. Dementors were approaching them, but no one had difficulty shielding them off. Harry seemed relaxed and yet tense, ready to strike, to react on anything he heard. Remus realized that was a side-effect of the war, and he knew he had been that way once, too.  
They stopped when two Death Eaters, Yaxley and Dolohov, appeared near them. They looked straight at Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, but could apparently not see them. They decided to go back to see what would be the plans now, and Harry silently followed them, glancing at Lily and James.  
In the middle of a large clearing burnt a big fire, around which a crowd of Death Eaters sat. Remus quickly recognized Rowle, the Malfoys, Bellatrix, and with a jolt in his stomach also Fenrir Greyback. They seemed to be waiting for someone and all had their eyes fixed upon the white figure in the middle, which looked up when Yaxley and Dolohov entered.

"No sign of him, my Lord," Dolohov said. His voice trembled slightly.  
Voldemort talked, but Remus did not listen. His eyes were fixed upon Fenrir Greyback. The one who had bitten him. The one who had got him into more trouble than Remus had ever wished. His hate against Greyback had always been almost too great to control, but it now seemed to grow to an outburst.  
"I was, it seems, mistaken," Remus suddenly heard Voldemort say, who had risen his cold voice.  
"You weren't." Harry appeared from under the Cloak and at that same time, all went black. Remus felt a powerful tug near his left ear and he heard someone yell: "HARRY!" before he abruptly fell onto the ground. He stood up quickly and calmed down a bit when he saw where he was – the same place he had first arrived, the glade surrounded by trees. James, Sirius and Lily were getting on their feet too, and outside their little circle stood –  
"Dora!" Remus rushed over to her, meeting her halfway to envelop her in a huge hug. She embraced him, too, placing kisses in his neck. After a while, Remus reluctantly let go of her.  
"Oh... you have no idea..." he mumbled as Dora looked around, interested as always in seeing new places. She looked back at him.

"Where are we?" she demanded. Remus thought about that for a moment, then sighed and said: "Do you know what happened?" Dora was about to answer when James caught Remus's attention.

"Hey, Moony, aren't you going to introduce us?" Remus hid a smile. James had always been the hopeless one at introductions.

"Well, Dora, this is James, James Potter, as you probably know. And this lovely lady here is Lily. James, Lily, this is my wife Nymphadora Tonks." "Nympha-" James started.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that way," Dora said threateningly. "Just call me Tonks, and you'll be fine." Then she saw Sirius. "Sirius!" she said, and she launched herself into a hug. James looked confused at this, but then his face cleared.

"Nympha! I know you! I've heard of you: Sirius used to talk about you... Blimey, haven't you grown!" Tonks broke apart and looked at James more intently.

"Well, you'd suppose so," she said. "I don't remember you... Have we met?" James nodded, and Dora shrugged, before turning back to Sirius. "So, how's ... how have you been?" Sirius talked to her for a minute, while James, Remus and Lily talked softly, waiting for Sirius to join in. Eventually Dora went back to Remus and grabbed his hand.

"I've missed you," she said softly.

"We haven't seen each other for just an hour or so," Remus said, half-laughing.

"Still, I missed you." She looked at him. "How... I mean, what happened?" "You were there," Remus said, surprised. "No, I mean just then. You were all standing there, talking, and the next moment you were gone. Where'd you go?"  
Remus turned to James, Sirius and Lily. "What _did_ happen?" he asked them. "Why did we go back in the first place?"

"Back?" Dora asked, but Remus ignored her.

"He had a stone," James said. "The Resurrection Stone, I suspect."

"What, you mean the one from the story?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Well, I've always thought my Cloak was one of them, too," James said, frowning. "Which, I'm glad, made it safely to my son."

"Your son?" Dora gasped. "Did you just go back to Harry... to Hogwarts? Did you see him? Is he still alive?"

"He is," Lily assured her. "He was going to fight Voldemort when we left." Tonks sighed, then sat down on the grass. "I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired."

"So am I," Remus said, and sat down next to her. Dora leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. James and Sirius both looked amused and about to say something, but they decided not to when they saw the look on Remus's face.

They sat down too, and the next hours were filled with chatter. Remus soon noticed he didn't get hungry or thirsty, nor did he have any other need. Just sitting here, talking was perfect.  
Eventually Dora had fallen asleep, leaning heavily on his shoulder. Remus looked down at her and sighed happily.  
"I was right, then?" Sirius asked. Remus looked up, wondering what Sirius was talking about. Then he remembered.

"I guess you were," he said.

"Right about what?" James asked. "Them?" He nodded towards Remus and Dora.

"I always thought they'd end up together," Sirius said happily. "They are perfect. Aren't you?" he added to Remus.

"Well... We did have a great fight. And I have always thought she would be better off with someone younger, richer and handsomer. But she didn't think so, apparently." He sighed and lay his head on Dora's pink hair.

Remus wouldn't have minded going on like this forever. Shortly after this, however, they were interrupted by a tall, pale man with extremely greasy hair. James jumped up so quickly he almost fell.

"What're you doing here?" he asked darkly.

"The same as you, I presume," Severus Snape answered. "Being dead." James looked at Snape for a while. "What happened to you?" he asked abruptly.

"Since when have you cared for me, Potter?" Snape retorted, spitting out the last word.

"I don't," James said shortly. "I just... well, I s'pose death has made me softer. Which is only better in your case." Sirius stood up, too, and moved next to James. Remus, however, did not move.

"You have some things to explain, Severus," he said quietly. "I, for one, would like to know why you killed Albus."

"You killed Al- WHAT?" Sirius and James were furious. "You killed..." They made movements as to grab Snape, but Remus hushed them. Severus's dark eyes found his. "A greater plan," he said simply. "A plan, too grand to explain now." Then he saw Lily, and his face got a curious expression. "Lily..." he said.

"Sev," Lily said, tears starting to fill her eyes. "_Sev_?" James asked. "Since when have you two been on first-name base?" Lily looked at her husband, tears now openly going down her cheeks. "There's a lot you don't know, James," she said quietly.

Half an hour later Snape, and mainly Lily, had explained everything they had wanted to tell, leaving a thumbstruck James. Sirius looked shocked, too, and Remus could understand why. He was very surprised, too. He shortly looked at Dora. She was still asleep, moving closer to him unconsciously.  
"But that still doesn't explain why you protected Harry." James frowned. His brain had been working very hard over the last thirty minutes.

"Is that not clear by now, Potter?" Snape snarled. He hadn't lost much of his usual behaviour. He looked at Lily, whose eyes had softened.

"Even after all this time?" she asked him, and her voice was gentle.

"Always," Snape answered.


End file.
